Return for revenge
by extradimensional puppet master
Summary: With the help of Lyra Black, Harry and Rose have come back to Magical Britain to dole out justice. Harry/OC/OC. There will be bashings. Grey powerful Harry and OCS. Wrong boy-who-lived.Warnings for ult cest and sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or its characters.**

 **Warning:There is adult language, incest and sexual content . Enjoy.**

 **There will be a little Dumbledore, Weasley and Potter bashing. No horcruxes. Grey and powerful Harry and OC.**

 **Twin brother is the wrong-boy-who-lived.**

* * *

On a beach in the late beach, there were a man and a woman kissing with one of the woman's hands giving him a handjob in the man's swimming trunks and one of the man's hands groping her breasts and the other fingering. This man is 19-year old Harry Potter and the woman is his 17-year old sister, Rose Potter.

The 2 of them were still kissing passionately when a brown owl appeared and dove to them. When they saw the owl and the letter it was carrying, they stopped kissing and disengaged. Harry took the letter and read it out loud:

 _Dear Mr Harry Potter and Miss Rose Potter,_

 _You have been invited to the will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black. The will reading will be held in Gringotts at 12:30 pm in 2 days . This letter acts as a portkey which will transport you to Gringotts at 12:00 pm._

 _Signed by_

 _Lord Ragnok, Director of Gringotts_

By the end of the letter, both Harry and Rose were crying. ' _Lyra must be devastated'_ they both thought. They got up and went to their beach house, their current place of residence (though temporary).

* * *

 _Their story began in a cottage in Godric's Hollow on Halloween day where a legend began: the legend of the boy-who-lived the sole survivor of the killing curse._

' _I should kill these muggle children dressing in silly costumes' thought Lord Voldemort as he walked past children wearing costumes for Halloween. 'Maybe later' he thought as he saw Wormtail. 'Wormtail what is the Fidelus?' Voldemort said. Wormtail handed him a slip. After reading it, he saw a house appear out of nowhere. 'Wormtail show me where the children are.' he said and started to follow Wormtail. Wormtail showed him into a room where he saw the children; 2 boys and a girl. One of the boys had wild black hair and emerald green eyes 3-year old Harry James Potter while the other boy had red hair and brown eyes Charles Sirius Potter. The girl Rose Marlene Potter had a cross between red and black hair and eyes the same emerald green as her black haired brother. He looked at the boys huddled together with their sister. 'One of this boys which are twins is destined to conquer me, Lord Voldemort ,no way.' He said but he could sense great power in the children even the girl. He pointed his wand at them and said 'Avada Kedavra'. He was shocked as the spell stopped in midair as it was about to get the children and turned and got him instead. He didn't notice the lightning bolt scar on the black haired boy or hear Wormtail apparating away as he heard pops as he was turning into a wraith._

* * *

 _James and Lily Potter were coming from an order of the Phoenix meeting with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore when they felt something was wrong. 'Wormtail' James called as he entered the house. They could tell something was wrong as they received no reply. They went to check on the kids where they noticed the walls were burnt, black robes and a wand on the floor. 'Voldemort's wand' Dumbledore said as he saw it. Lily and James rushed to pick up the kids. 'James, Lily let me check the kids' Dumbledore said. As he ran his wand over them, He noticed that Charlie and Rose's magical reserves were almost empty with Harry's magical reserves being empty. He was suspicious of harry due to his empty magical reserves and scar until he saw the serpentine scar on Charlie's forehead. Then he scanned the room and noticed the spell residue of the Killing curse. 'How did he even get here?' Lily said. 'It must have been Wormtail. He betrayed us.' James said. 'Lily, James Charles has survived the killing curse and destroyed Voldemort. He has saved us all. He is the boy-who-lived.' said Dumbledore. 'Professor, how is that possible?' Lily said. 'I don't know but he is not dead and he will be back one day so Charles has to be trained.' Dumbledore said. They took the children and apparated away to tell the world the good news. This is the beginning of the misfortunes of the true boy-who-lived, Harry Potter._

* * *

 _It's been 6 years since that famous Halloween day when Charles Potter the boy-who-lived destroyed Voldemort. It's been 6 years since Harry and Rose Potter have started to be ignored and neglected. Ever since that Halloween day, people have been sending letters and presents to their brother Charles and ignoring them except when attempting to use them to get close to Charles. Only Sirius Black and his daughter Lyra Black cared and paid attention to them. Harry had to take care of himself and his sister which strengthened their bond._

 _Harry has decided that he has had enough of them and decides to run away with Rose. He took one of his mum's bags which had expansion and feather weight charms on them. He packed their clothes, food,spell books and training wands as he could do a little bit of magic even at his age. When he finished packing. He took Rose and walked out of the house._

* * *

 _Present time 10 years later,_

When it was time for the will reading, they grabbed the portkey and were transported away. They were transported to a room in Gringotts and asked to show their letters and let in. Harry and Rose were wearing black robes with red and gold trimmings and a symbol of a big circle with a triangle inside divided by a straight line. They went to a pale-skinned girl with black hair and grey eyes wearing all black robes with the symbol of the house of Black. This girl was Lyra Black. 'Oh Lyra! We just got the message 2 days ago. How are you doing?' Harry said as they went to hug her. As they touched her, she began to cry. They gave her a few minutes to stop crying before asking 'What happened?'. 'There were a fight in the Department of Mysteries between the Order of Phoenix and the Death Eaters where Bellatrix Lestrange got him with a killing curse and sent him flying through the veil.' she managed to croak out before bursting into tears. They spent the time till the will reading comforting her.

When it was time for the will reading, they went into a room full of familiar and unfamiliar people. There were seated when a goblin came up and said :

 _Of sound mind and body this is the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black. First to Andromeda ,Ted and Nymphadora Tonks I bequeath 500.000 gallons to each of you. To the Weasley family, I bequeath a million gallons. To the weasley twins, I bequeath you 500,000 gallons for their joke shop. To Hermione Granger I bequeath you 100,000 gallons and a library in Manchester for being there for Charles. To Ginny and Ron Weasley i bequeath you 100,000 gallons each. To Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, I cast you from the Black family. To Dumbledore I will allow you to use Grimmauld place for your order activities. To Moony I bequeath you a million gallons for being one of my best friends. To James Potter, Lily Potter and Charles Potter I bequeath you a million gallons each. To my daughter Lyra Black I bequeath you and your betrothed all my remaining properties and money. To Rose Potter, I bequeath you 5 million gallons. And to Harry Potter my heir I bequeath you and my daughter your betrothed all my remaining properties and money. All money and properties will be transferred as will end._

At the end of the will reading, everyone was shocked silence except 2 blond-haired men and a woman who stormed off in the middle of the reading. 'Well we have a lot to talk about so let's go' said Harry as he and Rose grabbed Lyra and allowed her to apparate them away. _'Well let's begin' Harry thought as he disappeared._

* * *

 **A lot of people probably hate me for killing Sirius but it was necessary to bring Harry and Rose back to Magical Britain into the war. Sirius had already reinstated Andromeda to the Black family. What happened to the Harry and Rose during those 10 years? Why do Harry and Rose sound so casual after 10 years? Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
